mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Beda Venerabilis
Beda Venerabilis (dt. Beda der Ehrwürdige), auch Bieda bzw. Baedaüber die Schreibung des Namens vgl. H. Zimmer in "Archiv der Gesellschaft für ältere deutsche Geschichtskunde, Band 16" (Google Books). Gesellschaft für Ältere Deutsche Geschichtskunde. Hrsg. J. Lambert Büchler, Karl Georg Dümge, Georg Heinrich Pertz. Hahn, 1820. S. 599-601 (1891) (* 672/673 bei Wearmouth in Northumbria; † 26. Mai 735 im Kloster Jarrow) war ein angelsächsischer Benediktinermönch, Theologe und Geschichtsschreiber. Er wird als Heiliger verehrt und gilt als einer der bedeutendsten Gelehrten des Frühmittelalters. Er verfaßte u.a. das Geschichtswerk Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum (Kirchengeschichte des englischen Volkes, von 731), das zu den wichtigsten historiographischen Werken des Abendlandes zählt. Wikipedia: Beda Venerabilis Leben Was wir über das Leben dieses bedeutenden Geschichtsschreibers und Gelehrten des englischen Frühmittelalters wissen, verdanken wir fast ausschließlich der kurzen autobiographischen Notiz, die er seiner "Historia Ecclesiastica" anfügte. Danach stand Beda 731 in seinem 59. Lebensjahr, wurde demnach also 672 oder wahrscheinlicher 673 geboren. Der Ort seiner Geburt lag im Nordosten von England, in der heutigen Grafschaft Durham, südlich vom Tyne und unfern der Nordseeküste, in der Gegend, wo ein Jahr darauf 674 Benedict Biscop (628-690) das Kloster Wearmouth und 682 das einige englische Meilen entfernte Schwester-Kloster Jarrow gründete. Anscheinend früh verwaist, wurde Beda von seinen Verwandten mit sieben Jahren (679 od. 680) dem Abt Benedikt zu Wearmouth und später dessen Stellvertreter in Jarrow und Nachfolger in der Abtswürde Ceolfrith zur Erziehung übergeben. Umfeld Auf der Synode von Whitby im Jahre 664 wurde der lang-andauernde Streit zwischen der schottisch-irischen und römischen Kirche in Britannien zugunsten der letztern entschieden und durch die Vereinigung der nord- und südhumbrischen Kirchen die Grundlage für eine englische Nationalkirche geschaffen, die in enger Verbindung mit Rom stand "A History of the English Church" (Google Books): The English church from the Norman conquest to the accession of Edward I (1066-1271). William Richard Wood Stephens, William Hunt. Macmillan and Co., Ltd., 1901. Band I, S. 110 ff.. Während sich in Schottland die keltische Kirche noch weiter behauptete, wurde in ganz England die Regellosigkeit des schottisch-irischen Kirchenwesens, dessen Vertreter eher umherziehende Missionare oder Einsiedler als Priester und Seelsorger waren, durch die straffe Organisation der römischen Diözesankirche ersetzt. Der ehrgeizige Wilfrith (um 634-709/710), der auf dem Festland den Geist der römischen Kirche in sich aufgenommen hatte, wurde Bischof von York; Theodor von Tarsus (602-690) brachte als erster Erzbischof von Canterbury die Neuordnung der englischen Kirche im Sinne Roms zur Durchführung und gründete, unterstützt durch Hadrian von Nisida († 710), Klöster nach der Regel des Benediktinerordens und Schulen, die bald zu wichtigen Stätten klassischer Bildung wurden. Hier wurde nicht nur das Studium der Heiligen Schrift betrieben, sondern auch Grammatik, Metrik, Astronomie und die Berechnung der Kirchenfeste gelehrt, und manche ihrer Schüler beherrschten Latein und Griechisch so gut wie ihre Muttersprache. Benedict Biscop und Ceolfrith thumb|250px|Die Ruinen des Klosters Jarrow. Beda wuchs in der geistigen Atmosphäre von Benedict Biscop (628-690) und dessen Nachfolger Ceolfrith (630-716) auf, deren Lebenswerke für seine kirchliche Richtung und seine Wirksamkeit als Gelehrter maßgebend wurden. So entsprach es der in seinem Kloster herrschenden Stimmung, wenn Beda in seiner Kirchengeschichte z.B. in der Beurteilung des schottisch-römischen Kirchenstreits entschieden auf römischer Seite stand, ohne doch den objektiven Blick des Historikers für die Verdienste und Vorzüge der schottisch-irischen Missionsprediger zu verlieren. Seine vielseitige literarische Tätigkeit aber und seine große Belesenheit wären undenkbar ohne eine solch reichhaltige Büchersammlung von Benedict Biscop und Ceolfrith, wie sie ihm in den Klöstern Wearmouth und Jarrow zur Verfügung stand. Werdegang Beda zeichnete sich bereits früh durch Gelehrsamkeit und Frömmigkeit aus, wurde bereits 19 Jahren (691 oder 692) - also unter dem kanonischen Alter von 25 Jahren - zum Diakon und mit 30 Jahren (702 od. 703) zum Priester geweiht. Von gelegentlichen kleineren Reisen, wie nach Kloster Lindisfarne und York, abgesehen, brachte er sein ganzes Leben in der Klostereinsamkeit von Jarrow zu, ein stilles Gelehrtenleben, dem Dienste Gottes, dem Studium der Schriften, der Lehrtätigkeit und der Schriftstellerei gewidmet. "Neben der Befolgung der Ordensregel und der täglichen Pflicht des Singens in der Kirche war das Lernen, Lehren und Schreiben meine einzige Freude", so sagte er selbst an seinem Lebensabend. Vom Umfang seiner Studien und seiner Belesenheit zeugt die Zahl der Quellenschriften, die er für seine Werke benutzte. Seine Interessen und Kenntnisse erstreckten sich über die verschiedensten Wissensgebiete. Seine gründliche Beherrschung des Griechischen ergab sich aus der Tatsache, dass er bei der Revision seines Kommentars zur Apostelgeschichte die lateinischen Übersetzungen beständig mit seinem Graecum exemplar verglich. Auch sonst wird Bedas Kenntnis des Griechischen durch viele Stellen in seinen Werken bezeugt. Aus der gelegentlichen Anführung hebräischer Wörter kann man schließen, dass ihm auch die Elemente dieser Sprache nicht fremd waren. Vermächtnis Als Lehrer und als Mensch muß Beda recht imponierend gewesen sein. In seinen theologischen Schriften kam er immer wieder darauf zurück, dass der Lehrer das, was er anderen beibringen wolle, zuerst selbst üben müsse, dass das Leben nicht mit der Lehre im Widerspruch stehen dürfe. Und im Leben Alkuins wurde Beda das Zeugnis ausgestellt: „''Quicquid verbo docuit, exemplo roboravit''" Monumenta Germaniae historica: Scriptores (MGS) 15. Monum. Alkuin. 10. Mehrere der bekanntesten damaligen Kirchenmänner gehörten zu seinen Schülern und wurden seine Freunde: so z.B. der spätere Erzbischof Nothhelm von Canterbury, Erzbischof Ecgberht von York, außerdem Hwaetberht und Cuthberht, die nacheinander Äbte von Wearmouth waren. Aus der von Ecgberht gegründeten Schule von York ging Alkuin hervor, der in einem Brief an die Mönche von Wearmouth und Jarrow 793 der jungen Generation das Vorbild Bedas als das Muster von Gelehrsamkeit und Frömmigkeit vorhielt (Monum. Alc. S. 200). Und durch Alkuin, den Begründer des fränkischen Unterrichtssystems, reichte der Einfluß von Bedas Lehrtätigkeit über den Kanal hinüber nach Frankreich und an den Hof Karls des Großen. Schriften Bedas literarische Wirksamkeit war vielseitig; sie bewegt sich fast auf allen Gebieten des damaligen Wissens. Am Schluß seiner "Historia Ecclesiastica" (5, 24) zählt er nicht weniger als 39 Schriften auf, die er bis 731 verfaßte. Hinzu kommen noch einige weitere, die in seinen letzten Lebensjahren entstanden, oder die er in jener Aufzählung vergessen hatte. Seine Werke sind philologischen, naturwissenschaftlichen, chronologischen, theologischen, hagiographischen, historischen oder poetischen Inhalts. So waren "De Natura Rerum" und das größere Werk "De ratione temporum" astronomische Schriften von Beda, die in der Hauptsache auf dem gleichnamigen Werk "De Natura Rerum" von Isidor von Sevilla (* um 560 ; † 636) und zum Teil auch auf Plinius' "Naturalis Historia" basierten vgl. die vielen Parallelstellen bei Beda der Ehrwürdige und seine Zeit. Karl Werner, W. Braumüller, 1881. S. 101 ff.. Aus dem "De Natura Rerum" von Beda schrieb wiederum zum Teil wortwörtlich der Erzbischof Rabanus Maurus von Mainz (* um 780; † 856) in seinen Veröffentlichungen "De Computo und "De universo" (Lib. IX) ab Rabanus Maurus: De Computo, hg. v. Wesley M. Stevens, in: Rabani Mauri Martyrologium/De Computo, Brepols, Turnhout 1979 (Corpus Christianorum, Continuatio Mediaevalis; 44), S. 163-331. . Typisch an Bedas Arbeitsweise für die meisten seiner pädagogischen und exegetischen Werke waren die gründlichen Vorstudien, die er zur Abfassung seiner Lehrbücher machte, allerdings ebenso die großteils wörtlichen Übernahmen der Inhalte seiner Vorgänger. Die meisten der von ihm genutzten Schriftsteller zitierte er gelegentlich mit Namen, ohne sie jedoch in allen Einzelfällen anzudeuten. Eigenständig sind dagegen einige seiner Ausführungen über die Versarten der jüngeren Dichter, wie auch die Auswahl und Gruppierung des Inhalts. Durch das Ansehen, das Beda im Mittelalter genoß, spielten viele seiner Lehrbücher für die Verbreitung mancher darin vorgetragenen Auffassungen, selbst wenn sie nicht sein geistiges Eigentum waren, eine maßgebende Vermittlerrolle. Übersicht * De ratione temporum. * Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum (Kirchengeschichte des englischen Volkes, von 731) Die nachfolgende Zusammenstellung von Bedas Schriften hält sich in der Fassung der Titel möglichst an seine eigenen Benennungen in der Liste der "Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum" (5, 24). Philologische Werke * De Orthographia * De arte metrica * De schematibus et tropis sacrae scripturae Naturwissenschaftliche und chronologische Werke * "De Natura Rerum" (vor 703) - Behandelt die Erschaffung der Welt, die Elemente, das Himmelsgewölbe (inkl. Himmelskörper), Natur- u. Wetterphänomene, Pestkrankheiten, die Erde, ihre Kugelgestalt und Breitengradeinteilung und die verschiedenen Erdteile. Theologische Werke Hagiographische Schriften Historische Originalwerke Gedichte Briefe Quellen * "Historia ecclesiastica gentis anglorum" (Google Books). Beda Venerabilis. Ed. Charles Plummer. Oxford University Press, 1966. * "Geschichte der lateinischen Literatur des Mittelalters". Band 1: Von Justinian bis zur Mitte des zehnten Jahrhunderts. Max Manitius. Beck : München, 1911 in (Handbuch der Altertumswissenschaft, Abt. IX, Band 2.1). (Digitalisat der ULB Düsseldorf). * "Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde", Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 189 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Historiker Kategorie:Frühmittelalter Kategorie:Angelsachsen Kategorie:Kleriker Kategorie:Benediktiner